An earlier model of a container for the same purpose, previously sold by the assignee of the present invention, is described in brochure number 5288/D 218 SK, published in 1988, the English translation of whose title is "DENTACOLOR Light-hardening K+B Composite on Microfill Basis". This brochure illustrates a dental material assortment box, which has connectable drawer sleeves. These drawer sleeves are formed as compact elements consisting of a cover piece, side pieces and a rear piece. Multiple drawer sleeves are stacked above one another, with the lowest drawer sleeve sitting on a base plate. In each drawer sleeve, there is an integrally formed drawer, whose front panel is formed with a protruding hand grip. On top of the cover plate of the upper most drawer sleeve of this lower section, there is an upper section. This upper section consists of a drawer, as found in the drawer sleeves of the lower section, and of a cover, preferably transparent, which can be removed and inverted when not in use. The upper section is placed on top of the lower section
This prior art structure is relatively costly to manufacture because special forms and tools, such as injection molds, are required and are complex. Another disadvantage is that this assortment box is relatively unstable, because the upper section is merely stacked on top of the lower section and the cover of the upper section is not attached, but merely fitted on by its lower peripheral edge.